Elysion/Tula Street - Dialogues
Tula Street - For centuries, pilgrims and wanderers alike have considered this promenade the gateway to the many temples of this holy city. ---- First time entering the city: *Elderly Devotee: "Are you lost my boy? Not to worry - that happens all of the time. Up above is the Remnant Elysion. Beneath that lies the ivory structure of the assembly hall, and numerous esteemed temples. The city is a sanctuary for many. But don't let the old man like me bore you with his stories. Why not take a look around for yourself?" *Sky-Gazing Guard: "See the cloud spiralling towards the heavens? The Sacred Lands rest up there. It used to be that when someone was talking about 'Elysion', that's what they meant. Nowadays the name refers to the town as well. I know I'm just a security guard, but someday I hope to go up there!" *Female Shopkeeper: "The best selection of weapons, armor and items can be found here on Tula Street. Oh, I know some people go on and on about that Hendler area, but I'd stay away if I were you. Everything they sell is just overpriced rubbish!" When we try to escape Elysion... *Pagus: "Where do you think you're going? You should stay here until told otherwise." (Yet we still can flee.) After Roeas splendid appearance: *Elderly Devotee: "My, my, what was that all about? Marching troops into this sacred town. some folks have no decency." *Sky-Gazing Guard: "I know who that was - the Conqueror and his army. I figured they'd be a bunch of disorganized thugs, but they we pretty impressive looking. And that woman soldier, the one who gave that speech? What a looker! I wish she was my commanding officer..." *Female Shopkeeper: "So that was the infamous Conqueror. I hear he's bad news, causing trouble everywhere he goes. What an evil glare he has! I hope he leaves our town peacefully... and soon!" After binding the Ark by the Conqueror: *Sky-Gazing Guard: "Hey, did you see that? A really bright light just flashed across the sky from the Ark up towards the Sacred Lands! If only I'd been in the Ark... I could've gone up to the Sacred Lands, I bet..." *Female Shopkeeper: "I saw it with my own two eyes! A flash of light shot straight from the Ark up to the heavens! I wonder what that was. All I know is that it was much brighter than the usual light the Ark emits when in use." After we found our Dad, we can try to leave Elysion, but... *David: "What are you doing here, Rush? I thought you and Emma were off to find your mother." At the beginning of the second disc: *Elderly Devotee: "Who could have predicted that the Conqueror's army would just show up one day and create such utter chaos? I pray to Lady Marion every day that they never return." *Sky-Gazing Guard: "Since Chairman Hermeien passed away, people have been filled with nothing but uncertainties. So, in times like this, my job as a protector of the people is even more important, right? This isn't the time to indulge in selfish dreams of going to the Sacred Lands." *Female Shopkeeper: "Everyone in this part of the holy city is in such low spirits with the death of Chairman Hermeien and the downfall of the Academy. It seems the old folks in the temple district have much more zest nowadays." Category:Dialogues